


Just Like Brothers

by cominupforair



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Merlin and Arthut are NOT actually brothers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/pseuds/cominupforair
Summary: In which Merlin and Arthur are horny teenagers. Shower sex ensues.(This is a fill for this Kink Meme Prompt: "I feel like this fandom lacks a good fic where Merlin and Arthur go at it in the shower. PWP with feelings would be preferred")





	Just Like Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure this is a "good" shower sex fic, but I tried.  
> Completely unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, sorry :)

Arthur’s back was flat against the wall of the shower, one hand trying to support his weight but slipping on the wet tiled surface, the other tangled in Merlin’s hair. Merlin was -well Merlin was sucking Arthur’s cock like his life depended on it. Arthur would’ve never thought that oh-so-innocent Merlin could deepthroat like a porn star, but here he was, getting his brains fucked out by Merlin.

The same Merlin who was bobbing his head with enthusiasm and getting Arthur’s dick so down his throat that his nose rhythmically nuzzled Arthur’s pubic hairs. And he was obscene at it too, humming contentedly as he sucked Arthur’s shaft in his searing hot mouth. Hands gripping Arthur’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Kneeling at his feet with his cock untouched, but heavy and leaking precome between his legs. Saliva dripping down his chin and mixing with the hot water spray. And Merlin, not caring about the obscene show he was putting on — and oh god, he would’ve gladly filmed it and kept it for himself -, sped up his pace, moaning around his cock in a way that was driving Arthur crazy, as if his plush mouth was made just to suck cocks, _his_ cock specifically, and there was nothing he enjoyed more.  
  
Fuck. Arthur felt his knees buckle, he was so close, so fucking close. The hot spray was falling on his face and making it even harder to breathe, he could feel his orgasm building as he panted frantically, just a second away from exploding into Merlin’s mouth. Fuckfuckfuck, he was so fucking close that his brain was going completely haywire.  
  
In a haze he tightened his fingers in Merlin’s hair, pulling at his jet-black strands, hard and painful. Merlin groaned, glaring at him with an annoyed look. And with that, the cheeky bastard stopped moving, staring defiantly at him, his mouth still stuffed with Arthur’s cock and his cheeks hollowed. Arthur tried to buckle and get some sort of friction, but Merlin’s hands on his hips were keeping him still and he was way, way, too gone to do something about it. God, when had he become a puppet in Merlin’s hands -or, well, mouth? And Merlin fucking knew it, he knew it very well. If that bastard’s mouth wasn’t already impossibly stretched around his dick, Arthur was sure that he’d be grinning as he slid down his shaft until his bruised red lips closed on the head of his cock. Fuck, Arthur was going to fucking murder him if he kept on teasing him like that!

Just as Arthur was thinking about ten different ways he could get his revenge and make that bastard beg for a release next time they were at it, Merlin lapped at the precome leaking on the tip of his cock, almost purring like a cat. Arthur made a strangled noise as sharp jolts of pure lust made him temble.  
  
And for a second, just for a second, Arthur thought that this was the image he wanted to see right before he died. Red-cheeked Merlin having his mouth stuffed with his dick. Just for a second because then Merlin dived back in, swirling his tongue around the head of his over-sensitised cock before he took him to the root once again and it was all so overwhelming that Arthur couldn’t help but shot his load down Merlin’s throat without warning.  
  
Breathless, shocked by the sheer force of his orgasm, Arthur tossed his head back against the wall with a groan and closed his eyes, panting, as he felt Merlin tightening his lips around his softening cock and swallowing down his come. All of it, before pulling off with a filthy pop and collapsing at his feet, his body limp against Arthur’s thigh.

The best fucking orgasm of his life.  
  
Arthur, mind blank, lost himself for a moment. When he reopened his eyes he saw Merlin sitting on the bottom of the shower and gasping for breath against his damp skin, exhausted.

With his right hand he gently swept Merlin’s wet fringe away from his forehead and lifted him on his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from falling back to the ground. Merlin's body, still limp and used and fragile, leaned against his and Arthur slowly started tracing its sharp lines with his fingers.

Seeing that his touch was eliciting no response, Arthur tightened the hold on his waist, still mindlessly checking his body, fearing that he had let Merlin go too far this time. Merlin, being 17 and horny, always seemed eager to give all he could give and Arthur, being 19 and irresponsible, was equally eager to take it all. But, being the older, he also worried.  
  
Arthur kept tracing the lithe body with his hand. From his shoulders to his nipples, his taut abdomen, his navel, the happy trail that led to his gorgeously thick cock.

His _spent_ gorgeously thick cock.

Merlin shivered against him. And oh, Arthur loved it when Merlin was so turned on from sucking him off that he lost it. He closed his hand around his length and, giving it a tug, murmured against his ear, “I love it when you come untouched, just by sucking my cock”.  
   
Merlin whined in the crook of his neck, “Don’t let it get to your head”.  
  
Arthur grinned fondly, his chest rumbling with laughter and Merlin leaned his head back, staring at him. “Why are you laughing?”  
  
Merlin was looking at him puzzled, but all Arthur could stare at was his mouth, still obscenely red and used. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. He had made Merlin look like that. He. Nobody else knew what that pretty mouth was capable of. That mouth was his. He slowly traced Merlin’s bottom lip with his fingers, from the centre to the puffed corner still smeared with come. And he let his thumb rest there as he shifted his focus to Merlin’s blue eyes.  
  
“Because you were so desperate for my dick that you came all over the wall and you better clean it before my mum sees streaks of come on the ceramic tiles of her lovely shower”  
  
And with that Arthur returned his focus to Merlin’s mouth where his thumb was still resting. He wiped away the come on the corner of Merlin’s lower lip with his finger and brought it to his mouth, sucking it and tasting himself.

 Merlin was gaping at him, shell-shocked, clearly embarrassed by his lack of restrain and yet impossibly aroused. Again. Jesus Christ. The things he’d to him.  
  
But they were late for footie practice and Arthur forced himself to turn around and get out of the shower, leaving Merlin alone in the shower.  
  
He was wrapping a towel around his hips when he heard a breathless “prat” coming from the shower stall.  
  
He grinned.  
  
——-  
  
Ygraine was having tea with her friends when Arthur and Merlin resurfaced from the bathroom, hair still damp and footie bags on their shoulders.  
  
“Hello boys, are you going to football practice?” she thrilled with her sweet smile.  
  
“Yes ma” answered Arthur as Ygraine got to her feet and came towards him and Merlin with two scones in her hands.  
  
“Eat something before you go and behave yourselves, I don’t want to see any of you coming home bruised black tonight”. She repeatedly shifted her menacing stare from Arthur to Merlin and then back to Arthur again who was rolling his eyes. He took a scone from her hand and kissed her softly on the forehead.

“Don’t worry ma, Merlin and I always behave”, he grinned. Ygraine ruffled his hair contentedly as Merlin kissed her forehead too. (If only she knew where that mouth had been just a few minutes ago, if only she knew what that mouth could do to her son's dic- stop it Arthur, stop it, don’t think about it).

Ygraine slung her arms around their necks and smiled, “My boys”, she kissed their cheeks, “you’d better go then or you’ll be late for practice” and she shooed then towards the exit like the mother hen she was.  
  
When Merlin and Arthur closed the door behind their backs, Arthur heard one of his mum’s friends sigh “oh Ygraine, your boys are still hanging out together like they did when they were kids? My Aulfric doesn’t see his old friends that much anymore, he’s always with his new girlfriend. Doesn't Arthur have a girlfriend?”  
  
“Ooh, Janet, no the only thing Arthur has in mind these days is football." she let out a sigh, "but yes, Hunith and I are so happy that Merlin and Arthur are still close, they do their homework together, play football in the same team, they have sleepovers, they even shower together, they are just like brothers, really, they grew up together. I can't imagine them being anything but best friends for the rest of their lives”  
  
“I wish my son had a friend like this too”

 

  
  
Merlin and Arthur looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing as they walked down the stairs.

One day they would tell her. One day.  



End file.
